dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sefirot Ensemble
The Sefirot Ensemble is an Enochian Weapon created by the Greek God, Hephaestus. It is an Enochian Weapon like Risa's Tatsumasa and The Colt. It can take one of two forms. The weapon can either take the form of a sword or an armor that covers the wielder. It was unique in its creation as it was forged using a piece of Hephaestus' soul and a fragment of the fruit of the Sefirot Tree from Eden. Summary The Sefirot Ensemble is an Enochian Weapon that was forged by Hephaestus shortly after his marriage to Lilith. Going on a journey with her, he scoured the world gathering the strongest metals to exist on Earth preferring not to use Celestial Bronze or Imperial Gold from the Greco-Roman Pantheon. He used the metal Chromium as the base metal for the alloy along with a scale from the former Dragon King Ugin and a talon from the former Dragon King Palladia Mors for the Sefirot Ensemble. He also used a fragment of his own soul to fuel the flames used to forge the sword. As for the final ingredient, Hephaestus asked for entrance into the Garden of Eden located in the Fourth Heaven. Finding the Divine Tree Sefirot, he asked the Archangel Michael for a small fragment of the fruit. Granting his request, Michael tore off a small fragment of the Divine Fruit and granted it to Hephaestus. Mixing its power into the armor and his soul, Hephaestus forged one of the ultimate weapons in all of Creation. Appearance The Sefirot Ensemble in its sealed form takes the appearance of a silver short sword with a chain tassel attached at the pommel. In the center of its hilt, there is a nigh-indestructible gem that seems to be the fragment of the Divine Fruit. Upon activation, the user is surrounded in a red barrier with an avatar of a dragon that is an amalgamation of the dragon kings Palladia Mors and Ugin. In its activated form, The Sefirot Ensemble takes the form of silver body armor sporting a cape. It has a halberd-spear hybrid. Powers and Abilities *'Holy Attributes': The Sefirot Ensemble grants the user the power to use light based attacks and a holy aura. It is unknown whether or not this is due to the influence of the Divine Fruit as Adam and Eve, who consumed it, gained no holy attributes. The Sefirot Ensemble allows the user to generate light-based weapons like the angels. In its sword form, it behaves like a Holy Sword. *'Physical and Magical Augmentation': The Sefirot Ensemble boosts the user's strength, defense, speed, and magical power allowing them to fight against much stronger beings. The multiplier increases with each form with its final form unleashing the full power of the Divine Fruit Fragment boosting the user's power to the point where it allows them to fight on the same level as the Elder Gods, the Princes, the Seraphim in their primes, and Lilith. *'Regeneration': The user is healed by the Sefirot Ensemble while it's in its armor form. *'Transformation/Evolution:' The Sefirot Ensemble can alter its form based on the user's opponents and can be done at will by releasing power limiters associated with the level they want to achieve. I *'Naturakinesis': Due to one of its components being a fragment of the Divine Fruit, the Sefirot Ensemble has the ability to control nature around its user, specifically plants. With the Sefirot Ensemble, one can take a seed and create a dense forest within minutes. *'Weapon Creation:' Due to its nature of possessing Hephaestus's soul, the Sefirot Ensemble has the ability to use Hephaestus's ability to create weapons out of any substance. If there are no solid substances, a red halo forms behind the user and red energy weapons are made from it. *'Flight': In its final form, the Sefirot Ensemble gains a pair of golden dragon wings that the user can use for flight. *'Barrier Creation': The Sefirot Ensemble can generate barriers of pure light energy that can withstand powerful attacks. In its sword form, the user must stab the blade into the ground where a flaming red barrier will surround the user protecting them from physical and magical attacks. *'Attack Reflection': Energy-based attacks such as spells can be deflected back at their casters. This ability only seems to be available in its sword form. *'Reality Warping': In its final and fullest form, the power of the Divine Fruit Fragment is fully unleashed allowing the user of the Sefirot Ensemble to control and mold reality to a limited extent. This extent, however, is far greater than what most beings are capable of as the Sefirot Ensemble can even create small pocket dimensions inside of rooms. Forms The Sefirot Blade Its initial inactive form. The Sefirot Blade is a silver short sword with a nigh-indestructible gem at the center of its guard and a chain-link tassel at the end of its pommel. In this form, the sword has the attributes of a holy sword despite not being one. Sefirot Ensemble Its activated form. The Sefirot Ensemble is a silver full body armor that has a cape at the back. The user is also equipped with a large halberd-spear hybrid. The armor contains three forms. Initial Form In its initial form, the Sefirot Ensemble takes the form of a silver body armor with two yellow eyes in the visor for vision. Second Form In its second form, the Sefirot Ensemble takes on reptilian traits with a second pair of eyes on its visor due to it containing the scale of Ugin, a former Dragon King. Third Form In its third form, the Sefirot Ensemble becomes even more draconic sporting talons on its gauntlets and greaves. The armor also now sports spikes on its pauldron and its visor becomes more dragon-like. The user's pupils become cross-like due to the increased influence of the Divine Fruit and a pair of massive dragon wings. Wielders *Hephaestus Image Gallery Sefirot blade.png|''The Sefirot Blade'' Sefirot ensemble initial form.jpg|''First Form of the Sefirot Ensemble'' second form sefirot ensemble.jpg|''Second Form of the Sefirot Ensemble'' final form sefirot ensemble.png|''Final Form of the Sefirot Ensemble'' summon sefirot 2.gif|''Activating the Sefirot Ensemble'' Trivia *The Sefirot Ensemble's appearance is based on Incursio from Akame Ga Kill. *It is stated to be the third strongest Enochian Weapon in existence and is the only one that uses multiple power sources apart from the user's soul. *It is alternatively known as the Mantle of the Divine Tree. *It is known as a Pseudo Hand of God due to the fact that it contains a infitesimally small fragment of God's power via a piece of the Divine Fruit in which God put a microscopic fraction of his power into when crafting the Sefirot Tree. It is not as powerful as a true Hand of God. Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Fanon Items